The Storm (Level)
The Storm'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the fourth campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Assault" achievement and 30 Gamerpoints. Background fires on a Hornet.]] It begins with a UNSC Warthog convoy moving to Voi, whose objective is to punch through the Covenant Loyalist anti-aircraft defenses that surround the Ark and allow Lord Hood's small fleet of ships passage to the Prophet of Truth's fleet. UNSC Marine forces, led by SPARTAN-117 get involved in several pitched skirmishes as they must fight through the industrial zone of Voi, through warehouses and factories and having to survive ambushes by both Covenant foot soldiers and Covenant armor. After breaking through the industrial area Master Chief meets up with a brigade of approximatley 6 Mongoose ATVs and commandeers one with a Marine riding 'shotgun' using a M41 Rocket Launcher. They immediately engage a squadron of Anti-Air Wraith tanks to secure a landing zone as Brutes on Brute Choppers and Grunts on Ghosts attack them and are constantly reinforced by Phantoms. Above them Hornets and Banshees dogfight for control. Though they take the landing zone the victory ends up being short lived as a Scarab arrives to crush the UNSC forces. After disabling it by boarding it, then destroying its power core the UNSC forces prepare to push into a Brute controlled warehouse. With reinforcements led by The Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson along with volunteer civilians from a nearby factory, they push onwards, engaging nearly a dozen Brutes armed with Maulers and Brute Shots, a pair of Hunters and a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. After that they press on to the AA site, engaging a small Covenant force defending it. Eventually they punch through, disabling the gun, allowing the UNSC Navy, along with Miranda Keyes, free rein. http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3162238 Transcript ''Voi, Africa, Earth'' ''Second Battle of Earth'' 01: Ghost Town A convoy of three Warthogs: two M831 TT Warthogs and one M12 Warthog LRV, rolls down a tunnel of Tsavo Highway, with the Chief riding shotgun in the LRV. *Miranda Keyes' (COM): "Chief, the Prophet of Truth has found the Ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of Covenant anti-air defenses. Make a hole for the Admiral’s ships. Good hunting. Keyes out." ''Location: Traxus Heavy Industries Factory Complex 09 The Warthogs emerge from the tunnel in a parking lot scattered with destroyed Warthog chassises and Marine and Grunt corpses. The Warthogs roll to a pause as the Marines and Master Chief walk out, and the Marines form a perimeter outside the locked door. *'Marine Sergeant': "Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and take point. We’ll cover you with the .50." The Master Chief opens the door into an empty factory section and then into a next section with Covenant. An M12 Warthog LRV and a file of Marines follow him in. *'Marine Sergeant': "Chief, open the door; we can roll on through!" A set of doors is opened, leading to a factory tunnel laden with Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, and even a pair of Ghosts. Beyond that is another door that leads to Lake Bed A. After cleansing the tunnel, the UNSC forces open the next door, revealing a massive expanse with cruising Ghosts and a heavy Covenant garrison. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Kilo Two-Three, this is ''Forward Unto Dawn''. I need a sit-rep, Commander." *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Atmospheric disturbances intensifying above the artifact, Admiral." *'Lord Hood (COM)': And Sierra 117? *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': Moving as fast as he can sir. I know he’ll get it done. A Phantom deploys a standard Wraith at the far side of the lake bed. {After the Anti-Aircraft Wraith is destroyed} *'Hocus (COM)': "Hell yeah! Boom! My boys are gonna love 'em for that!" *'Johnson (COM)': "Thataway, Chief! Target destroyed. Move to the next area, over?" Master Chief and the remaining Marines exit the lake bed into the confines of the factory again, where a Brute Chieftain and his attendant Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts have a pair of Marines pinned down in the adjacent section. *'Marine #2': "They just keep coming!" *'Female Marine #1': "Check your fire! It’s the Chief! Flush ‘em out, sir. We'll nail them with the .50." {After the Chieftain and his troops are killed} *'Marine #2': We’ve made a hole. Hurry, before any more Covenant show up! *'Female Marine #1': We were down to our last men, sir. It was pretty intense. *'Marine #3': "Covenant Phantom! Overahead!" A Phantom is hovering overhead above a shattered glass roof. The Master Chief and Marines move for the next section as the glass roof explodes in chittering sounds and a horde of Drones descend. Eventually they are fought off and the Master Chief and Marines enter the next factory tunnel section. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I have defied Gods and Demons..." At the end of the tunnel are four Mongooses next to a rack of weapons. Marines rush to man the ATVs. *'Female Marine #2': "Mount up! Rockets in back! Move fast and punch hard!" The tunnel's end's door is opened to reveal a second lake bed. While a small squad of Marines are pinned down on the "boardwalk" on the northern side of the lake bed, Ghosts, Choppers, and Anti-Aircraft Wraiths mill in the center. *'Johnson (COM)': "We’ve got anti-air Wraiths in the next lake bed, Chief!" {After one anti-air Wraith is destroyed} *'Marine #4': "One down, one to go!" {After the last anti-air Wraith and remaining reinforcements are destroyed} *'Johnson (COM)': "Both AA Wraiths have been neutralized...standby. Something big closing in on your location." 02: Judgment There is the booming of the anti-aircraft emplacement in the distance, but also an ominous mechanical grinding noise. *'Marine #5 (COM)': "What’s that sound? It’s getting closer!" *'Johnson (COM)': "Scarab! Find some cover! Now!" A massive Scarab walker lumbers down from the roof of the factory onto the lake bed, and dust rises as its legs slam into the ground. Marine vehicles and a pair of Marine-manned Missile Pod turrets open up in volleys. {After the Scarab has been destroyed} *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Well done, Chief! I’m sending in a few Pelicans." *'Johnson (COM)': "That’s what I’m talking about, Chief! There’s an AA gun in the next area. Take it down and Lord Hood can start his attack run." A Pelican lands, deploying the Arbiter. The surviving Marines lead the Arbiter and SPARTAN-117 to a locked door leading to the factory's warehouse. *'Arbiter': "There was once courage and honor in this area, and there shall be again!" *'Female Marine #2': "This area’s locked down, sir. We’ll get you through." The door opens up, leading to a dirty tin-walled section filled with wounded Marines and civilians laying on the floor and several grim-faced Marines behind sandbags, tending to the wounded, and operating the sole UNSC field radio. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I am your shield...I am your sword." *'Wounded Marine': "Ahh! Ahhhh-ahhhh-get me some morphine!" Voices begin to play through the radio and are attentively monitored by a pair of Marines operating it. *'Naval Officer #1 (COM)': "All cruisers are pulling back to Truth’s ship. Winds inside the storm are over 200 miles per hour. Energy cascades all over the artifact!" There is a moderate pause *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Admiral, a Covenant ship has slipped in-system!" *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Just one? What is its range and position?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Above the artifact, inside the orbital line." It’s holding steady. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Proceed as planned, Commander. We’re not going to get another shot at Truth." *'Miranda Keyes' (Radio): "Sir. Yes sir." The Master Chief and the Arbiter pass through a stained area of bolted tin plates until they reach the periphery of the warehouse: a trio of Marines are pinned down under sandbags as Spiker projectiles fly through the air. Further forward is a steel bridge where a pair of Marines frantically open fire on Brutes all around them with a turreted heavy machine-gun. *'Marine #6': "We’ve got company!" {After the Brutes between the sandbags and the bridge are killed} A group of Brutes charges from the next section towards the bridge and a Marine fires the bridge-mounted turret. *'Marine #7': "Hold the line! Enemy charging!" *'Arbiter': Be careful! {After the charging Brutes are killed} Master Chief, the Arbiter, and surviving Marines make their way into the next section, where behind a mass of stacked crates a Brute violently throttles a construction worker. Three other workers armed with pistols flee from the Brute and his other Brute companions. The throttling Brute roars out. *'Throttling Brute': "Kill them for the honor!" *'Construction Worker #1': "Get to safety!" {After the group of Brutes is killed} The next section is empty and has a open door leading to the outside of the factory; the anti-aircraft emplacement is nearby. The door is opening up, and a group of four construction workers runs in. However, they are cut down by two massive green beams of energy fired at the nearby Fusion Cores: a pair of Hunters appear. *'Construction Workers': "Ah-AHHHH!" The Hunters charge in over the worker corpses and charges the Master Chief, the Arbiter, and the awaiting Marines. If the fight continues for awhile... *'Marine Sergeant': "Gotta get around ‘em, Chief! Look for gaps in their armor!" {After the two Hunters are killed} The Marines, Master Chief, and the Arbiter go beyond the Hunter corpses and the open door to a series of low-roofed buildings where a Brute Chieftain awaits with numerous other Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts. The Prophet of Truth sermonizes from a holographic pedestal behind them Location: Outside Factory Complex 09's warehouse *'Prophet of Truth' (pedestal): Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm. *'Arbiter' (to Truth's pedestal): "I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" The Chief, Arbiter, and remaining Marines charge around the remaining buildings to the hill where the massive anti-aircraft emplacement stands. Before the hill's slope is a Marine Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher and a few corpses behind sandbags and a weapons rack. Grunts tentatively run down the slope to face the onrushing UNSC forces while mid-way in the hill, a Grunt manning a turreted plasma cannon stands side-by-side to a Brute Chieftain and his captains and bodyguards. The emplacement opens fire on a surging UNSC Longsword, destroying it and catching it on fire as the wreck soars into the cliffs below. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Chief! Brute ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we’re out of time." {After the Brute Chieftain and all his troops are killed} *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief, that gun’s been firing non-stop: it’s gotta be running hot! It’s gonna be opening up its access panel!" The anti-aircraft emplacement's lower section opens to reveal a white sphere. Steam vents as the panel continually opens. SPARTAN-117 destroys the sphere with the Arbiter, Marines, and workers, and the top section of the gun billows in blue fire and falls off: the emplacement has been destroyed, and Lord Hood's naval strike force has a clear shot at Truth and his fleet above the artifact. Ending Cutscene Master Chief and the Arbiter stand on the cliffside to the Portal on the hill of the recently destroyed anti-aircraft emplacement. Multiple squadrons of Longswords streak overhead, followed by three UNSC Frigates, including the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, Lord Hood's flagship. The Covenant fleet is hovering before them, with the Forerunner Dreadnaught centered below them at the center of the Portal. Lord Hood (COM): "All ships, fire at will!" The UNSC frigates engage the Forerunner Dreadnaught, Magnetic Accelerator Cannons discharging in volleys, and explosions ripple on the dreadnaught's surface. The Forerunner structure begins to open like a starfish, focusing energy on the Dreadnaught, and fires off a beam of light. The screen blacks out. Cortana: "This is the way the world ends..." Fade back in on the scene: a large glowing sphere of light has appeared in the sky above the artifact, and the vessels of both the UNSC and Brute fleets are drifting in the air, disorganied. Lord Hood (COM): *coughs* What did Truth just do?! *coughs* *coughs* Did he activate the rings?! Miranda Keyes (COM): "No, sir. But he certainly did something." The Arbiter roars loudly as the Forerunner Dreadnaught rises into the sphere, followed in close order by the Covenant fleet. Lord Hood (COM): "Evac wounded and regroup. Wherever Truth went-" Naval Officer #2 (COM): "Sir, new contact slipping in." A CCS-class Battlecruiser emerges from Slipspace to the east of Voi, and hurtles just overhead the Arbiter and Chief. It is smoking with rancid fumes and is distraught: it has been infested by the Flood. The air takes on a darkened appearance, and a smog rises, veiling the Sun. Arbiter: "What is it? More Brutes?" Master Chief: "Worse." Trivia *The Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher from the High Ground multiplayer level can be seen close by the Covenant Anti-Aircraft gun. References Category:The Covenant